


1962_Nella Baia

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [15]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Attraction, Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier Has a Crush, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik You Slut, Erik has Issues, First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, POV Erik Lehnsherr, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Charles Xavier, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smitten Charles Xavier
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 8





	1. 1962_Nella Baia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doc_ste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_ste/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [1962_Down by the bay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246850) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



“Lasciami! Lasciami! Non respiro!” disse annaspando e tossendo. Cercò di tenersi a galla nell’acqua gelida della baia, ne aveva inalata molta e i polmoni gli bruciavano ad ogni tentativo di respiro.

Ma non era quello che gli aveva fatto battere il cuore a mille e sconvolto la mente: quel tizio che lo aveva afferrato sott’acqua, impedendogli di annegare, gli aveva parlato con il pensiero! Aveva chiaramente sentito la sua voce come se fossero stati placidamente seduti l'uno di fronte all’altro. Ma era successo a 5 metri di profondità...

“Chi sei?!” gracchiò terrorizzato.

“Mi chiamo Charles Xavier” rispose l’altro con i denti che battevano forte per il freddo.

“Eri nella mia testa!” urlò con voce rotta dalla fatica e dalla paura.

“Sono come te: tu hai i tuoi trucchi e io i miei” rispose con un ampio sorriso. Era un ragazzo. Con una voce squillante e un’espressione dolce.

“Credevo di essere solo...”

Quelle parole uscirono dalle labbra di Erik senza che lui riflettesse.

C’erano altri come lui? Altre persone in grado di fare cose impossibili da credere?

Altri _mostri_...

“Non sei solo” affermò il ragazzo. “Erik? Non sei solo!” ribadì sorridendogli gentile.

Come conosceva il suo nome?!

Cosa era in grado di fare quel damerino dai modi britannici ma con un chiaro accento americano?!

Stette in disparte intento a levarsi gli abiti bagnati. Nella stessa cabina della motovedetta su cui erano stati tratti in salvo, il ragazzo ripeté i medesimi gesti tremando vistosamente. L’acqua era davvero ghiacciata...

Erik lo osservò in cagnesco.

_Verdammt! Und wer bist du, Junge?!_

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo su Erik. Era in mutande avvolto in una coperta militare.

“Ti ho detto che mi chiamo Charles Xavier?” chiese con gli occhi che brillavano.

Erik si ritrasse ulteriormente

“Senti ciò che penso?!” ringhiò l’altro spaventato. Sembrava un animale selvatico appena catturato.

“No!” si affrettò ad esclamare Charles in imbarazzo. “Cioè sì... ma solo se voglio e non lo stavo facendo...” disse avvampando. “Volevo presentarmi come si deve” concluse spalancando i suoi occhi azzurrissimi.

Erik restò immobile respirando veloce senza mai smettere di fissarlo.

“Resta fuori dalla mia testa” disse duro.

“Ma non ero...” Charles non concluse la frase e abbassò lo sguardo deluso.

Quella fastidiosa esaltazione che non si preoccupava di nascondere si stava fortunatamente spegnendo...

Erik riprese a spogliarsi e ad afferrare a sua volta una coperta. Il suo corpo era teso e contratto.

“Erik Magnus Lehnsherr”. Pronunciò il suo nome come avrebbe fatto se fosse stato ancora a Norimberga. “Ma mi è parso di capire che tu lo sappia già” aggiunse sprezzante.

Si era presentato... l’espressione di Xavier tornò distesa e riprese a sorridere al tedesco.

Come poteva stare tutto quell’entusiasmo, in un momento simile, dentro ad una sola persona?

E cosa cazzo aveva da sorridere con quegli occhi dal colore inverosimile e quelle labbra che sembravano truccate?!

_Verpiss dich Herrchen!_

“Cosa sai fare?” chiese Charles avvicinandosi a lui.

Erik alzò un sopracciglio e incrociò istintivamente le braccia sul petto.

Xavier non avanzò oltre: le braccia conserte di Lehnsherr erano un evidente segnale di ostilità.

“Sposto i metalli” rispose il tedesco inaspettatamente impacciato. “Creo una specie di campo magnetico... e quando lo faccio gli elementi metallici si muovono. O qualcosa del genere, credo...” ipotizzò a voce bassa. Fu una risposta tutt’altro che brillante.

E Xavier non smetteva di sorridere. Sembrava un bambino in procinto di scartare il regalo di Natale più bello del mondo.

Era così irritante...

“Meraviglioso! È davvero...” si fermò per ridere compiaciuto. “È davvero meraviglioso, Erik!” esclamò con ardore.

Lehnsherr pensò fosse pazzo.

“Sei fuori di testa?” domandò sinceramente convinto di ricevere una risposta affermativa.

L’atmosfera tra loro si fece più pacata.

Persino Erik riuscì ad ammorbidire la sua espressione e a distendere il viso.

Charles scoppiò a ridere divertito.

“No! Sono solo così contento di averti incontrato... ero sicuro ce ne fossero altri, solo che non ho idea di quali effetti la mutazione X dia. E scoprirlo è eccitante!” concluse ridacchiando.

Erik lo osservò incredulo con le labbra dischiuse.

“Sei fuori di testa” affermò.

Di nuovo quella risata.

“La mutazione X? Quanti altri?” chiese poi il tedesco finalmente interessato.

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea! Ma credo ragionevolmente che almeno il venticinque per cento della popolazione mondiale, o anche di più, possa avere questa mutazione, e quindi abilità o caratteristiche uniche. Non è fantastico?!”

Lehnsherr temette di vederlo saltellare per la gioia da un momento all’altro.

“Mi prendi per il culo?! Tutte queste persone?”

“Già!” esclamò Charles con un gesto teatrale allargando le braccia. La coperta cadde ai suoi piedi e lui rimase mezzo nudo. “Oooops!” ghignò mentre si chinava per raccoglierla da terra senza smettere di ridere.

Incredibilmente Erik si aprì in un sorriso spontaneo nel vedere quel giovane ciarliero in mutande e per nulla in imbarazzo. Indugiò alcuni secondi sul suo fisico pallido e asciutto, bello, pensò immediatamente interrotto dalle risate di Charles.

Quel ragazzo era l’incarnazione dell’entusiasmo.

Era irritante, non smetteva mai di parlare ed era francamente troppo felice. Ma Erik iniziò stranamente ad apprezzare la sua presenza, a trovarla fastidiosamente piacevole.

Charles si dilungò nel renderlo dettagliatamente edotto circa le sue teorie genetiche, le basi della sua tesi ad Oxford e la sua specializzazione sull’evoluzione umana e quindi mutante. Erik di contro non proferì parola, tediato e stanco; avrebbe voluto lasciarsi morire in un letto, preferibilmente sbronzo.

Ma restò ad ascoltare il giovane professore, incredulo di quanta euforica energia riuscisse a spendere quel ragazzo in una sola giornata.

“Verrai con me?” chiese Charles.

Lehnsherr lo guardò scettico alzando appena gli occhi.

“Dove?” domandò sapendo esattamente quale sarebbe stata la risposta.

“A Langley ovviamente. Cioè una sorta di distaccamento scientifico, pare. Il responsabile sembra una brava persona” affermò Xavier con aria furba. “In verità so praticamente per certo che lo sia...” confessò strizzando l’occhio.

Erik serrò la mandibola irrigidendosi.

“Questa tua cosa, questo tuo potere, è inquietante, Charles. Dico sul serio”. Erik lo guardò fisso negli occhi con uno sguardo penetrante che mise il professore un po’ a disagio.

Ma per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, il tedesco aveva pronunciato il nome del ragazzo, e a Charles era piaciuto molto il modo in cui aveva scandito le lettere nel suo accento duro.

Era la prima volta che provava piacere nel sentir pronunciare il suo nome da qualcuno.

Ammise a se stesso che fosse un sentimento un po’ anomalo, ma aveva così tante cose a cui pensare ora... decise di non badare a quanto in verità gli piacesse la voce di Erik. E la sua presenza. E per un breve istante riportò alla mente l’immagine del tedesco che si liberava degli indumenti bagnati, il suo corpo scolpito, il profilo perfetto.

Avvampò.

“Ohi, tutto bene professore?” lo incalzò Erik. “Non volevo essere scortese. Ma il fatto che tu possa violare i pensieri di chiunque fa sentire... _nackt_. Nudi” concluse fraintendendo la reazione di Charles.

“La CIA vuole fermare Shaw. Come te” disse Charles cambiando discorso per tentare Lehnsherr.

“Io voglio ucciderlo” asserì lentamente Erik con tono piatto.

Charles restò a bocca aperta senza sapere come ribattere.

“Verrò con te a Langley. Per avere informazioni su Shaw e su come trovarlo. Userò questo tuo aggancio con l’Intelligence, e nient’altro. Chiaro?” specificò Erik mantenendo sempre lo sguardo fisso su Charles senza quasi battere le palpebre.

“Chiaro” ripetè Charles. E riprese a sorridere gioioso.

Per la miseria! Doveva davvero avere qualche rotella fuori posto quel ragazzo...


	2. 1962_Crime, actually

Da quando Lehnsherr era comparso su quella porta, sorprendendolo con la sua decisione di restare con lui a Langley, Charles non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Sapeva di apparire ridicolo, ma davvero non riusciva a non guardarlo e smettere di essere felice.

Erik alzò un sopracciglio. Poi sorrise a sua volta incuriosito. Il buonumore di Xavier era contagioso.

“Ok... cosa c’è?” chiese a bassa voce il tedesco. “Perché sghignazzi come uno scemo, Charles?”

Il giovane professore riuscì addirittura a spalancare i suoi incredibili occhi azzurri più di prima. Sembrava brillare.

“Sono felice che tu sia rimasto!” rise. “So che sembro fuori di testa... forse lo sono Erik, ma sono felice. Felice di averti trovato, felice che tu sia qui con me”.

Lehnsherr ammutolì.

Charles percepì l’imbarazzo di Erik e distolse lo sguardo. Le sue guance si colorarono un po’.

In effetti ci aveva messo un po’ troppo entusiasmo, _cavolo_!

Erik sorrise. Certo che sembrava proprio una dichiarazione...

Ma quel tipo lo metteva davvero di buon umore. Ed era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva fatto stare così bene.

“Anch’io sono contento di essere qui. Con te intendo”.

Lo disse d’un fiato, senza pensarci su troppo.

Charles rimase fisso a guardare il pavimento. Ma gli ritornò quell’espressione gioiosa.

“Vedrai che faremo grandi cose insieme, me lo sento Erik” disse infine tornando a guardare il tedesco.

Lehnsherr lo trafiggeva con il suo sguardo glaciale e bellissimo. Charles era certo che fosse una delle armi preferite di Erik. Quel corpo, quel viso perfetto e quel sorriso, erano stati sicuramente utilizzati più volte da Erik per ottenere tutto ciò che aveva desiderato.

Ma i suoi occhi e il suo sguardo...

Sembrava potesse osservare chiunque come fosse nudo. E faceva sentire così: senza vestiti.

O forse... forse era la voglia di strapparseli di dosso che faceva sentire nudi.

Charles non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla parola _nudo_ ed _Erik_ contemporaneamente, o a sé stesso... nudo.

Oh dannazione! Basta! Nessuno era nudo lì!

 _Purtroppo_...

Oh ma Cristo Santo...!

“Ohi? Professore?”

Erik cercava di attirare la sua attenzione sventolandogli una mano davanti agli occhi.

Charles si era imbambolato a fissare il petto dì Lehnsherr.

“Scusa... sì. Dicevo: vedrai che faremo cose pazzesche!” riprese. Le sue guance erano decisamente rosse ora.

“Stai bene?” chiese veemente Erik. La bocca piegata di lato in una smorfia audace.

_Nein, Erik! Non essere stupido e non fare lo stronzo... è solo un ragazzo dolce e gentile. Un tipo sensibile._

“Sto bene. Sto alla grande! Dai, andiamo a vedere quella ricetrasmittente modificata: vediamo se la faccio funzionare” disse Charles risoluto, invitando Erik a dirigersi verso la palla di metallo sospesa.

Era incredibile. Si era prestato ad infilarsi in quell’aggeggio tutto cavi e sensori, roba da friggersi il cervello, e rideva...

Erik alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sei adorabile come cavia Charles...”

“Non rovinarmi tutto Erik!”

“Io sono stato una cavia: le riconosco quando le vedo” lo ammonì serio.

Sembrava soffrire ad un certo punto. Erik si agitò, ma poi d’un tratto sembrò estasiato. Le pupille dilatate, la bocca aperta. Sembrava vedere oltre, lontano.

Erik era preoccupato, ma si limitò a monitorare Charles: se il suo bel sorriso non scompariva del tutto allora Lehnsherr poteva tollerare quell’esperimento.

Coordinate apparvero su di un tracciato.

Funzionava. Charles riusciva ad usare quel coso.

_Gut gemacht, Pal!_

“E adesso?” chiese Erik quando il professore si liberò di quel macchinario.

“Adesso li raggiungiamo e diciamo loro: non sei solo!” esclamò Charles con gioia facendogli l’occhiolino.

Erik abbozzò un sorriso dolce.

“Bene. Facciamo le valige quindi. Solo io e te” ribadì Erik.

“Come da patti, amico mio” suggellò Charles.

Seguì un silenzio strano. Entrambi avrebbero giurato di provare imbarazzo, ma non accadde. Charles si avvicinò ad Erik e poggiò una mano sul suo braccio.

“Domattina partiamo, ok?” domandò piano.

“Ok... e stasera?” chiese Erik prima che il giovane si allontanasse.

Xavier lo guardò incuriosito.

“Stasera?” domandò un po’ titubante.

“Sì...” Erik deglutì fingendo indifferenza. “Ti nutrirai, no?” buttò lì come per caso.

“Mi sta invitando a cena?”

“Co... cosa? No! Certo che no!”

Il bel tedesco sembrava affannato, annaspava. Charles lo trovò divertente.

“Davo per scontato pagassi tu, professorino dell’alta borghesia americana!” esclamò sfacciato Erik.

“Sta bene. Allora sarò io ad invitare a cena te, Erik. E pagherò per tutto ciò che desideri, my dear” concluse con un sorriso seducente.

Erik restò spiazzato. Charles non era affatto sprovveduto, o impacciato, tantomeno poteva essere definito immaturo o un ragazzino. Al contrario, nonostante il suo aspetto giovane e a tratti infantile, Xavier era un perfetto gentiluomo, galante e di gran classe. Lehnsherr ne era sempre più affascinato.

Non vedeva l’ora di cenare con lui, parlare ancora lui, ascoltarlo.

Baciarlo.

 _Verdammt_!

Ma a cosa diavolo stava pensando?!

Lehnsherr scrollò la testa tra sé e seguì gli altri. Per un momento gli sembrò di vedere Charles irrigidirsi ed esitare, come se sapesse, come se avesse sentito.

Il suo battito accelerò.

Non si avvicinò più al professore, né gli rivolse la parola.

Nella sua camera d’albergo Erik rimuginava sulle emozioni che Charles gli procurava. Era un uomo così gentile, così entusiasta. Ed era bello. Deliziosamente bello.

Erik arrossì un po’.

Pensò alle sue esperienze precedenti. Alle volte in cui aveva usato il sesso per necessità, per ottenere informazioni o favori. Era capitato anche con uomini. Era qualcosa che aveva sempre fatto forzatamente, obbligandosi a non pensare, e che, alla fine, lo aveva sempre disgustato.

Pensò, poi, ai mesi trascorsi in Svizzera, a Ginevra. Ricordò il giovane austriaco, Hans. Lui non lo aveva affatto disgustato. Fu l’unica volta in cui intrecciò una sorta di relazione omosessuale.

E fu bella.

Sorrise tra sé al ricordo di come Hans lo abbordò sfacciato, di come lo coinvolse e trascinò nei piaceri di un sesso nuovo, diverso e dannatamente appagante.

Quei ricordi lo riportarono a Charles.

Arrossì di più nell’immaginare come sarebbe stato con Xavier... gli stessi baci che aveva dato ad Hans, le stesse carezze, lo stesso piacere misto a dolore a cui l’austriaco lo aveva iniziato.

Chiuse gli occhi. I pantaloni gonfi al ricordo del suo corpo intrecciato ad un altro. Immaginò Charles. A come poteva essere, a tutto ciò che potrebbe fare con quella bocca così rossa...

Si masturbò.

Era incredibilmente eccitato e venne velocemente.

Disteso sul letto aspettava che il cuore rallentasse un po’, quando bussarono alla porta.

Spalancò gli occhi grigi e saltò giù dal letto correndo in bagno.

“Arrivo...” disse affannato.

 _Cazzo_!

Bussarono ancora.

“Un attimo!” urlò irritato.

Era tardissimo.

Aprì la porta mentre si asciugava le mani.

Charles lo guardava perplesso.

“Ti aspettavo nella hall” disse entrando e superando Erik. “Credevo mi avessi dato buca!” esclamò girandosi a guardarlo.

Erik osservava imbarazzato il pavimento. Divenne brusco e scostante.

“Sì... scusa. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo” mentì sedendosi sul letto per indossare le scarpe.

Charles sembrava deluso. Sospirò.

“Se non hai voglia di uscire Erik...”

“No! Cioè sì! Ho voglia di uscire. È che... scusa Charles, mi sono addormentato” inventò impacciato.

Charles fece per sorridere, poi una violenta scossa all’inguine lo colpì, accompagnata dall’immagine e la sensazione di un pene eretto stretto nella mano e il calore dell’orgasmo.

Avvampò.

Non riuscì a celare lo stupore e si voltò di scatto.

“O... ok... bene” balbettò. “Se... se sei pronto andiamo” concluse sempre senza guardare Erik, e cercando di cancellare l’immagine di se stesso nudo avvinghiato al tedesco.

Lehnsherr restò con la bocca dischiusa a fissare la schiena di Charles: aveva visto?!

 _Merda_!

 _Merda_...

Lo sapeva! Usava sempre quel suo fottuto potere!

Charles era accaldato e agitato: Erik si era masturbato pochi minuti prima pensando a lui! Non poteva crederci...

Non riusciva a controllare l’emozione di quella rivelazione, non riusciva ad impedire al cuore di battere veloce.

La sensazione violenta dell’orgasmo di Erik lo aveva travolto a tal punto da non essere stato in grado di celare l’emozione. Lehnsherr se ne era sicuramente reso conto e questo dispiacque molto a Charles.

Erano entrambi imbarazzati e rigidi.

In ascensore nessuno dei due parlò.

Charles ruppe il silenzio.

“Che giornata, eh? E quella trasmittente? Cerebro... cosa ne pensi?”

Lehnsherr fu grato per la capacità di Charles di dissimulare, vi si adeguò e riprese a guardarlo.

“Penso che tu debba stare attento. Mi è sembrato ti facesse male ad un certo punto...”

Charles sorrise. Era piacevole sapere che si preoccupasse per lui, oltre a desiderarlo...

_Oh, andiamo Charles! Falla finita! Sicuramente è stata solo una fugace fantasia..._

“Tranquillo. Per un attimo sono stato sopraffatto, ma poter espandere i miei poteri in quel modo... è stato incredibile! Potevo riuscire a raggiungere chiunque, Erik! Qualsiasi essere umano nel mondo!”

Charles aveva un sorriso bellissimo. Erik dovette fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per resistere all’impulso di baciarlo.

“È una cosa inquietante, sai?”

Xavier lo guardò incuriosito.

“Il fatto che tu possa entrare nella mente di chiunque sull’intero pianeta” spiegò Erik. “Potresti far fare qualsiasi cosa a qualsiasi persona. È una fortuna che sia tu ad avere questo straordinario potere”.

Continuarono la conversazione in taxi, diretti al locale dove avrebbero cenato.

“Cosa intendi quando dici che è una fortuna che sia io ad avere questo potere?”

Erik lo guardò dritto negli occhi con quel suo sguardo magnetico, senza quasi sbattere le ciglia.

“Tu sei una persona straordinaria, Charles. Sei un uomo buono, onesto. Con principi solidi e altruisti. Sei la persona migliore che abbia mai incontrato. Pensa se le tue capacità fossero nelle mani di qualcuno di diverso, qualcuno come Schmidt ad esempio”

Charles arrossì un po’. Era lusingato dalle parole di Erik, ma la sua umiltà le faceva risuonare immeritate.

“Non mi conosci così bene Erik, non sono una specie di cavaliere senza macchia. Ho anch’io i miei grossi difetti, sai?”

“Ad esempio?”

Erik non smetteva di penetrarlo con quel suo sguardo glaciale. Charles pensò che fosse senza dubbio la sua arma preferita e più efficace.

Il professore prese a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

“Ho la presunzione di essere convinto di sapere cosa sia giusto. Raven me lo ripete da sempre: _sei un fastidioso so-tutto-io, Charles_! Forse ha ragione...”

Erik piegò le labbra all’ingiù.

“Mmm... dissento”.

“Ne prendo atto”.

Risero.

“Siamo arrivati. Spero si mangi bene. Sicuramente ascolteremo della buona musica”.

“Un club? Ceneremo in un _club_?”

Charles si sentì improvvisamente inadeguato e pentito della sua scelta.

“Beh, di certo berremo in un club. Poi se il cibo fa schifo... ti porto da un’altra parte!” disse frettolosamente.

“Sai, mi fai sentire una specie di animale domestico, Charles...”

“Ma smettila!”

“O un bambino di cinque anni da accontentare”.

“Ecco questo, forse, ti si addice di più!” esclamò con uno sguardo furbo.

Erik digrignò i denti sollevando una narice.

“Va al diavolo!” soffiò fingendo rancore.

Charles sorrideva. Come sempre.

Non smetteva mai, non si corrucciava mai. Aveva sempre una parola buona, una battuta, una risata.

Fu così per tutta la serata.

Fu bello, rilassante.

Erik riuscì a ridere spensierato. Per Charles fu un’iniezione di autostima notevole: aveva visto la mente di Erik, il suo dolore, la sofferenza, la rabbia e la disperazione. Riuscire a farlo ridere e stare bene come se, per pochi momenti, il suo passato non fosse mai esistito, fu appagante.

Anche Charles si sentiva bene. Non era in grado di dare un nome ai sentimenti che stava provando; in verità non voleva dar loro una definizione.

Non era mai stato attratto da un uomo, non aveva mai neppure preso in considerazione la possibilità; nonostante all’università avesse più volte precipito desideri a dir poco lussuriosi provenire da altri ragazzi. Il suo aspetto delicato, le sue maniere gentili e formali lo avevano reso spesso oggetto di interesse da parte di molti omosessuali; in alcune occasioni erano stati delicati desideri da _amor cortese_ , molte altre volte si era ritrovato al centro di fantasie inconfessabili e probabilmente illegali in buona parte dei Paesi del mondo...

Camminavano uno a fianco all’altro in silenzio.

Avevano deciso di rientrare a piedi.

Era molto tardi. Avevano ascoltato fino all’ultimo artista che si era esibito, avevano mangiato inaspettatamente bene e bevuto parecchio.

“Non vale...” disse Erik rompendo il silenzio.

Charles lo guardò incuriosito.

Erik continuò lamentandosi del fatto che lui non poteva sentire i pensieri di Charles, aggiunse che lo stava osservando da molti minuti chiedendosi su cosa stesse rimuginando con quel sorrisetto sul volto, perso in chissà quali elucubrazioni che lo escludevano.

“Ti senti trascurato?” chiese Charles piegando la testa di lato.

“Un po’... mi stavo abituando ad avere tutta la tua attenzione, Charles” rispose piano Erik. La voce calda, il suo corpo più vicino. E quello sguardo accattivante... così seducente.

Charles deglutì e smise di guardarlo.

“Pensavo al passato, stavo ricordando _cose_...”

“Cose... fatte?”

Si erano fermati. Erik era sempre più vicino.

Non era un telepate, ma era chiaramente esperto nel capire in pochi istanti quale fosse lo stato d’animo del suo interlocutore, nel cogliere i segnali di imbarazzo, paura, eccitazione... _voglia_.

Charles sorrise nervoso.

“No, Erik. Solo pensieri di altre persone. Desideri...”

Alzò gli occhi sul tedesco. Era così bello... _ancora un po’ più vicino,_ sperò Charles.

Fu come se Erik lo percepisse e fece un altro passo.

“Desideri? E l’oggetto desiderato eri tu?” domandò leccandosi istintivamente le labbra. Non fu un gesto voluto, ma risultò fottutamente indecente e Charles capì al volo come Lehnsherr fosse sicuramente osceno nelle sue manifestazioni amorose.

Questo pensiero avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo, magari spaventarlo o addirittura schifarlo.

Invece ne fu magneticamente attirato.

Charles gli si avvicinò ancora mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Annuì piano emettendo un lieve mugolio di assenso.

Poi afferrò saldamente Erik per il bavero della giacca e lo baciò.

Fu solo per pochi secondi delicato e lento, non era quello il tipo di bacio che si addiceva ad un Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.

Charles divenne più audace e si trovò a breve contro ad un muro, la lingua di Erik ad intrecciarsi con sua, il corpo del tedesco schiacciato contro a quello del professore, bene attento a far aderire i loro bacini che spingevano e strusciavano.

Era così eccitante...

Ma anche un po’ spaventoso.

Non aveva mai avvertito un altro membro oltre al suo, non aveva mai abbracciato, né tantomeno baciato, qualcuno di più possente di lui, con più muscoli o più barba.

Non poté non pensare al sesso e si inquietò un po’.

Erik prese a baciargli il collo, l’orecchio, poi ancora la bocca.

Una mano scivolò in basso e afferrò l’erezione di Charles attraverso il tessuto degli abiti.

Erik sorrise compiaciuto.

Sì, era eccitato. Sì, gli stava piacendo.

Charles mugolò a bocca aperta.

“E... Erik... Erik!”

“ _Was_?!”

“Siamo per strada...” riuscì a dire Charles nonostante la lingua del tedesco fosse stabilmente nella sua bocca.

Erik si fermò.

“ _Scheiße_... sì... in questo stato è reato?”

“Credo in tutti gli Stati Uniti...”

“Che Paese di merda!” fu la sentenza del tedesco. “Prendiamo un taxi. Torniamo in hotel” propose risoluto senza aspettarsi una vera risposta da Charles.

“Va bene... però, senti, io... non so se...”

Diavolo che imbarazzo.

Lehnsherr inarcò un sopracciglio con fare severo. Poi piegò la bocca in un ghigno.

Schiacciò di nuovo Charles contro al muro e gli afferrò saldamente il pene eretto facendolo ansimare.

“Vuoi scherzare, spero! Cos’hai? Quattordici anni, Charles?!” domandò bisbigliandogli nell’orecchio.

Il soffio caldo del fiato di Erik accentuò l’eccitazione di Charles.

Allungò la mano sull’inguine del tedesco e palpeggiò a sua volta. Erik ansimò senza spostarsi dal collo di Charles.

“Ho superato l’adolescenza da un pezzo, _dear_!”

E nel pronunciare quella frase sfacciata afferrò la nuca di Erik e riprese a baciarlo rumorosamente.

_Ci arresteranno, amico mio._

_Lass sie es versuchen…!_


End file.
